


Celebration

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 18





	Celebration

A gust of wind hit Amy in the face as she walked out of the building.

Instantly, Amy’s exposed skin felt numb and she wrapped her arms around herself. She hoped it wouldn’t be long before she could go back inside to Adrian’s nicely heated suite when she heard a familiar voice.

“Needed some air?”

It was Kamilah holding out a handkerchief for Amy’s running nose. The human accepted gratefully and wiped her face. Inside, the others were enjoying a party to celebrate the death of Gaius, but it didn’t feel right for Amy knowing that Kamilah wasn’t up to joining them. Obviously, the vampire was dealing with a lot of emotions that needed sorting.

“I need you, Kamilah.”

“I’m right here, Amy.”

“But are you really? Look, I know that there’s a lot going on in your head and I just wanted to offer you my support.” After a long pause, Amy turned away only for Kamilah to grab her hand.

“You’ll forgive me, Amy, but you’re right. There is a great deal on my mind, but I would enjoy your company”

Kamilah leaned against the brick wall and extended her arms which Amy happily accepted. The vampire was warm and Amy felt much better in Kamilah’s loving embrace. Now, she could appreciate the beautiful night and its blue tones, sparkling stars and the fresh scent of the rain that stopped mere moments earlier. 

Neither of them said a word for a long while. Amy wracked her brain to think of something to say, but what exactly does one say to your girlfriend who just killed the man she has both loved and hated for centuries to save the world? It wasn’t as though Amy had any kind of shared experience. So all she could do is squeeze Kamilah tight and softly kiss her neck, cheeks, and lips. The vampire didn’t seem to mind at all, even smiling at the affection.

“I know you wish you could say something to me, Amy, but this is just a matter of time healing my wounds. I loved Gaius… well, actually no, I didn’t. But I thought I did. I thought I was part of something special when I was with him, but now I look back on those memories with disgust and regret. Oceans of blood have been spilled at my hand, Amy, and I damn Gaius for putting me on that path. As for my own soul, if I am to be saved from damnation, it will be because of you.”

Amy looked at Kamilah with confusion. “What did I do? You’re the one who killed Gaius and saved the world. You’re the hero of this story.”

Kamilah let out a good-natured laugh and cupped Amy’s face. “Death has followed me for a long time, and Gaius is now one among many. I’ve seen the light go out of too many eyes to join the others in celebrating that monster’s death. Instead, I celebrate you, Amy, because the truth is, you’re the hero we all needed. You saw the good in all of us, even Priya, and we rose to the occasion because of you. You did something that no one else has ever done: you loved me. Lysimachus and Adrian are very dear to my heart, but you are the one with whom I share my heart and soul. There is a great deal of healing that needs to occur, but now I’m on that path, and I’m finally happy knowing that I will embark on that journey with you.”

Without another word, Kamilah pressed her lips to Amy’s and their tongue swirled together as the world around them seemed to fade. Because of Amy, Kamilah was finally happy, her life injected with new purpose, and the vampire couldn’t think of a better reason to celebrate.


End file.
